Emotions
by Crecy
Summary: Ever wondered how Raven and Dameon became the ememy? This is a story that happened before "Life Sucks" O/C and no Z gang in this one. Sorry.
1. Meetings

**__**

Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I _do_ own Regu, Cado, Asper and myself. Chirusa owns herself and Maia owns herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

~Crecy's POV~

I was taking a walk outside. It was boring and we don't have the parts to fix our Gravity Machine. Walking down an ally, I looked up to see a park across the street. 'I'll go there. Maybe there will be something interesting there.' I walked across the street and entered the park. 

I had been walking around the park awhile now. 'Nothing great happing here.' I though. Just then a female with long flowing black hair ran into the park. Her face streaming with tears. She ran over to where I was and ducked behind me.

"Please! You have to help me! He- he's trying to kill me!" She sobbed. Then, the man she was talking about came into view. He had an enraged look in his face. He cocked his gun and aimed at us. 

As soon as he shot the pistol, everyone went into panic. I caught the bullet easily as the woman behind me screamed. He shot again and again until he was out of bullets. Walking over to him, the woman stayed behind. Handing him all of the bullets, I said " Here. I think these are yours". 

Terrified, he turned around and ran as fast as his shaking legs could carry him.

"I don't think he'll be bothering you anymore." I turned around. She practically tackled me as she hugged me. 

"Oh thank you so much! I thought he was going to kill me! Thank you!" She said.

"Uh, You're welcome. But there is something I would like to know." 

"What? Anything! You saved my life!" 

"Why was that guy chasing you?" I asked.

"He- He was my- my ex-boyfriend. I tried to break it off with him, but he said that- that he didn't want to. So he's been coming after me. I didn't think he would take it this far!" She sobbed.

"Its okay" I soothed. Why don't you come home with me? You can stay there, until we called you parents of something." 

Wiping her eyes, she smiled. "Thank you so much, but…" Her smile faltered. "I don't really have a home. No family."

"I'm sure you can stay with me until you get back on your feet." 

We walked back to my house, where my friends and family seemed to be gathering. I managed to catch some words while walking to the door, nut I didn't understand what they were talking about. I pulled out my keys and opened the door. 

"-Yeah, I did feel her ki flare a little bit, why do you think that happened?" Maia asked just as I walked it to the room. 

"Crecy? You okay?" Asper asked as he turned to look at me. 

"I'm fine, but you should hear what happened at the park today." I replied.

"Why were you at the park?" Chirusa questioned.

"What can I say? I was bored. I'll go anywhere if there's even a slight chance of excitement." I answered. "Now, back to what I was saying." I continued. 

After about 10 minutes, they knew the whole story. 

"Wow. So I guess you'll be staying here, then. There aren't enough rooms for everyone, so I guess one of you girls will have to share a room. Any volunteers?"

"I'll do it! It might be fun. Besides, my room is enough for both of us." I grinned. 

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose…" She replied modestly. 

"Oh, its fine. Do you have anything that you need to get somewhere?" I asked.

"Um… no, I don't…"

"Its okay, Maia will take you shopping."

"What? Why me?" Maia said surprised.

"Cuz. That's why" I grinned.

"Oh _that's_ a great excuse." She said sarcastically and then stuck her tongue out at me. I followed suit. 

Asper looked up suddenly, "Wait. You never told us your name!"

"Oh, silly me. I can't believe I forgot. Its Raven."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Read And Review!!!!!!!! Or Else! I know the chapters a little short, but bear with me. I usually have trouble with writing the beginning of my stories. I just want to get the good stuff! Oh well. Read the big black letters and get to it! ^_^


	2. Questions Answered and shopping

**__**

Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I _do_ own Regu, Cado, Asper and myself. Chirusa owns herself and Maia owns herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

~Crecy's POV~

"Raven, huh? Interesting name." I said as I led her to my room. "We can get another bed in here. There's enough room. 

"Uh… thank you. I still feel like I'm intruding. Are you sure you don't mind?" She asked. 

"Its fine. We're not going to kick you out on the streets where your ex can get you. We're not that cruel." I Answered. Walking into my room I glanced around the room. "Well, this is it." I preferred having my room done in dark colors. I hated pink and didn't like yellow much either. The theme was night. I loved my room, it symbolizes me. 

Looking at me, she said, "it's a little dark, don't you think?" 

"I love it in here, do you want to go with someone else? I have to warn you though; all our rooms tend to be like this. It fits who we are." I replied, a little angry at the way she dismissed my room. If she didn't like it, she could keep it to herself, I _did_ save her.

She blinked, and then looked at me quickly. "Oh, its fine! I didn't mean anything by it… I just thought it needed a bit more lighting or something…" She looked me awkwardly. I thought I saw something in her eyes, something… not right. Like she wasn't as innocent as she seemed to be… No, It's probably nothing. 

"Its okay. We have a spare fold-up bed, we could give you that." Walking to the door, I found my brother's way ahead of me as they rolled into the room.

"Here you go. I knew we shouldn't throw it out." Asper grinned at us. 

"I knew it all along!" Cado boasted.

"No you didn't! Asper was the one who said we should save it. You wanted to throw it out!" I laughed.

"Shut up!" He growled. 

"I don't have to do what you say." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm older!" He retorted.

"So?" I countered. 

"Well, I'm older then _both_ of you. Be quiet." Asper quickly cut off whatever Cado was going to say. 

"Oh right." I turned around to Raven. "As you can see, Cado likes to start fights with the Oh-So-Perfect me" I grinned at her.

"More like oh-so-full-of-herself." Cado mumbled. 

"Shut up!" I pushed him, not expecting the blow, he toppled over easily. 

"Anywayz, don't mind him. So, lets get you settled," Turning around I walked out the door and screamed, "MAIA!!!" 

"WHAT" She yelled back.

"COME HERE!" 

"FINE!" I heard her walk own the hallway, and comes towards me. "You screamed?"

"You need to take Raven shopping." I grinned as a priceless look came over her face.

"NO! You can't make me!!" She replied.

"You have to." 

"No! Why don't you do it?"

"Cuz you're doing it. That's why." I throw her the keys to the car and turned to Raven. "You'll be going with her. She might get moody, but don't worry, its all normal." 

She nodded and followed a cursing Maia to the car. 

________________________________________________________________

à Laterß 

Maia came home with a scowl on her face, all the while mumbling, "I hate shopping" over and over again. 

"Hiya! Have fun?" I grinned at her.

Almost immediately she switched over to saying, "I hate Crecy". 

"Lighten up!" 

"You only say that cuz you weren't force to go shopping." Maia grumbled.

"I found it fun, why do you hate it so much?" Raven asked.

"Ugh. It's boring, and when it's crowded, it especially sucks." Maia answered. "And it just happened to be crowded. I swear, if we had to stay any longer, I would have blasted them all!" 

"Blasted?" Raven looked at us confused.

"Don't mind her, she says a lot of things that don't make sense." Maia glared at me.

"I do not!"

"Whatever, lets get you settled upstairs." Leading Raven to my room again, I walked in and went to the closet. "It's a good thing I only use half of my closet. I have everything else I need in the drawers by my bed. I would appreciate it if you didn't go in those." Showing her the works, I pointed out to her what she can and cannot use. After about a half an hour, I pulled her to the bathroom. "This, as you can see, is the bathroom. The top two drawers are mine, you can have the bottom two, and under the sink is anything you might need. Like extra soap and shampoo. You'll get used to everything eventually."

"I can't thank you enough!" Raven smiled. (A/N: No really, I have just realized that she's thanked someone A LOT. I need to make her say something else. @.@)

"You don't have to thank me," I told her. (A/N: Seriously! Stop it! O.O")

"Well, you did save my life. I feel I own you something." She looked at me strange. What was that strange glint in her eye? I Mentally shrugged. 

"Don't worry about it. Its nothing." I smiled at her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suspicious, eh? Maybe Raven is hiding something, or maybe its nothing at all. You **_REVIEW _**and I'll type the next chapter soon. ^_^


	3. The Note

**__**

Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I _do_ own Regu, Cado, Asper and myself. Chirusa owns herself and Maia owns herself.



(If that comes out strange, then forget about it. I'm just trying something.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3

~Crecy's POV~

It's been a few days since Raven was let into our house. She's been mostly quiet, and observant. It was strange. She started watching me closely. I felt like I was being analyzed. I didn't think this was normal, but kept my thoughts to myself, since I seemed to be the only one ho realized it. I was just dating Regu at the time, since I was old enough to search for potential mates. (Heh, as weird as that sounds to me right now. We're on earth! Not Vegeta-sei for Kami's sake!)

I was outside sitting on my balcony, just thinking. It was night and the view of the stars was perfect. I sighed as I thought. I always did this; it was almost like a ritual. I looked down to see Raven walking outside; she looked around then walked across the front lawn and into the woods that surrounded the house. I decided to follow, so suppressing my Ki; I floated just above the treetops, then landed on a branch while she stopped in a clearing. My eye's widened as the same guy as before walked out in front of her. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I wish I could. Even with saiyan ears, the distance and low tone of their conversation kept me from doing so. 

I watched them, then suddenly they looked around suspiciously. I leaned back into the shadows as they scanned the trees. They didn't see me, but I could tell that they sensed my presence. This wasn't good. But what were they up to? I needed to find out. But what could I do? I scowled as I realized that Raven was getting ready to come back into the house and I needed to get back before she noticed that I had followed her. I jumped from branch to branch, not making a sound; I saw the house and used my speed to get into my room without anyone noticing. I lie on my bed and began to think about what I just saw. 

'What was she doing out there? And why was she talking to the guy. I thought he wanted to kill her. There's something going on and I intend to find out what. I don't like the way this looks.' My thoughts were interrupted as someone opened the door. Raven came in and smiled at me. 

"Hey. I'm heading for bed. Night." She said then walked to her side of the room and got into her bed.

"Night." I said as I faced her while lying more comfortably under the covers of my bed. 'I know there's something going on. But what? I won't let my guard down around her in till I know what's what.' My thought started to slow down, as my train of thought was broken while I drifted off into my dreams. 

****

________________________________________________________________

****

è Next morningç 

I woke up to find Raven not in her bed. I quickly got up and threw on some clothes before walking casually down stairs. I didn't want the rest to worry unless I knew something was up.

I walked into the Kitchen to find Raven making breakfast and my friends all sitting at the table ready to eat. Cado was drooling while waiting for the food, Asper was reading the paper, Regu was sitting there and Maia and Chirusa were talking. I took my seat next to Regu and Asper. Asper still thought of me as his baby sister and wouldn't let me stay alone with Regu for more then 5 minutes. Well, even _then_ he was reluctant, even though we've known him almost our whole lives. 

Raven looked up at me and said, "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot that was your place. I set you up over there." She pointed at the chair that was at the beginning of the table. It was a different chair that had been shoved into place for the extra seat. "You don't mind, do you? The chair was hurting my back the other day."

"No, Its okay. I'll move. We can find you another chair later" I answered, then stood up, bent down and kissed Regu lightly on the lips and moved to the new spot. Raven sat herself down in my usually seat and we started eating. I didn't know where she got the uncomfortably part from. The chair was just as comfortable as the other chairs at the table. At least I saw no difference. What was she trying to do? Little did I know that this was just the beginning. 

After breakfast, we were going to head out and go to the movies. I was going with Regu and everyone else was going to tag along because Asper and Cado wouldn't let me go with him alone. They turned it into trip for all of us. Which got both of us very annoyed. 

We headed down to the movie theater and were looking at the titles to see which one we wanted to see. 

"Lets see that one!" I exclaimed as I pointed to the "Reign of Fire" poster. (I know that came out last summer, but the movie was really good… so… yeah…)

Regu nodded and said, "Sounds good to me." 

Eventually, we all agreed, with only a slightly reluctant Raven. 

"I'm going to get a drink, save me a seat." They nodded and I walked over to the concession stand and paid for my drink, then walked over to the movie. I walked in and searched for my friends, I looked around the already dark theater and struggled to find their faces.

"Hey, Babe, why don't you come sit over here with me?" The guy I was standing next to grinned.

"No, leave me alone." I replied in a deadpan tone.

"Oh, so that's how it is." He smirked and placed his hand on my ass. 

I growled, grabbed his hand and jerked him up from his seat. I throw him out into the front and out of the movie. My actions and my flare of Ki got the attentions of my friends as they stood up. I walked over to them, and looked at their faces.

"What did you do that for?" Asper asked.

"He was touching me." I answered then walked down the row and sat next to Regu. 

They seemed to sigh and Regu wrapped his arm around me. I rested my head on his chest as the movie continued. Some where along the movie, I saw Raven, who was sitting on the other side of Regu, hold back a scream and turned her head into Regu. He looked surprised, but then shrugged. At the end of the movie, I looked over to see Raven clutching onto MY boyfriends arm and burying her face in it. Regu seemed to into the movie to really notice. 

I suppressed growl then whispered to her, "Hey, Raven. The movie's almost over, why don't you head out and we'll meat you outside the movie entrance."

She turned to me and said, "I don't want to be out there alone. Regu?" He looked down out her, not really liking having the movie interrupted. "Will you come outside with me? I don't want to be out there alone."

"You know, I'll go." Turning to my boyfriend, I said, "You go ahead and watch the movie and tell me how it ends, okay?" 

He nodded thankfully and kissed me. "I'll tell you all about it, and when it comes out, I'll rent the movie so we can watch it at home." 

I smiled and got up. I lead Raven out and turned to her, "Why did you want Regu to come out here with you alone?"

"Well, I figured all of you were into the movie. I was sure he wouldn't mind."

"No, he was enjoying the movie. Next time, can you ask one of my brothers? Asper wouldn't mind, he likes watching movies at home instead of here anyway." She nodded and we leaned against the way and waited for the movie to end. About 10 minutes later, the rest of the crew came out and we headed home. 

To my dislike, Raven sat at my spot again, and started talking to Regu. He was more interested in his food at first, but was having a good conversation with her. I knew it. Something wasn't right. But I couldn't prove it. I sighed at all the thoughts running through my head and left to go sit on my balcony. 

"Watch it. You could fall." I heard a voice say.

"Raven, hey. I won't fall. I never have." 

"But you never know. You could fall when you least expect it."   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. But I would watch your balance If I were you" 

I turned myself around to face her, but she had already walked back into the room and was in bed. 'Was that a threat? And her voice. It was so cold.' My thoughts continued like this for a while. Well, until I realized it was getting late and I needed to go to sleep. I walked back inside and got under the covers. Sleep, I'll worry about this tomorrow.

****

________________________________________________________________

****

è Next morningç 

I woke up to a loud scream. Turning to Raven, I saw that she was the one that did so. Everyone rushed into the room and looked around. I looked surmised, and Raven looked terrified. 

"What happened?" I asked.

Raven turned her terrified gaze to me. "You would know! How could you!?" I looked at her confused.

"What did she do?" Cado asked. Raven held up a picture and a letter.

The picture was of the man that I had saw trying to kill her and was the same one from in the forest. Asper quickly read over the note and looked shocked and upset to me.

"Crecy! Why did you do something like this! You were the one who saved her, now your trying to traumatize her? Was this supposed to be some kind of joke? Well no one's laughing!" He growled.

I looked at him shocked; he has never spoken to me like that before. "I can honestly say I have no idea what you're talking about." I looked at them, Chirusa and Maia had read the note at the same time, then gave it to Regu and Cado to read.

"That was cruel, Crecy!" Maia snapped at me, then tried to go comfort Raven. Chirusa went with Maia, and Cado watched me disapprovingly.

"Tell what you're talking about!" I yelled as I got up and snatched the letter from Cado.

The note:

Raven,

You truly are pathetic, running away from you boyfriend like that.

You should have giving him what he wanted, but no. 

No, you went and refused him, like the unreliably freak you are,

I should have let you die,

Or given him back to you, bound and chained,

You need to be taught a lesson,

And I just might know someone for the job,

Watch yourself, because next time you are alone,

He'll be there, and I'll laugh when he takes you back.

I'm surprised he'll even want you.

Enjoy what free time you have,

Crecy

End of note.

I visibly paled as I read it. I felt sick to my stomach as I looked back at them. How could they think _I_ did this? My name at the bottom was written in blood. Oh Kami, I was going to be sick. I rushed out of the room, not hearing the one person following me. I ran out of the house and took off into the sky, my tears blurring my vision. 'How did this happen? Why would they do this to me? Why wouldn't they believe me? I didn't want anyone hurt. I was trying to help her, not hurt her.' My thoughts were interrupted as my ki began to fail me. My emotions blinding me. My ki dropped and I looked up, to see something in my way, and I couldn't stop. Everything went black, as I collided wit hit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow. There's something seriously going wrong here. And YES! I updated this story! Now make me happy and…

**__**

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Accused

**__**

Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I _do_ own Regu, Cado, Asper and myself. Chirusa owns herself and Maia owns herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4

~Crecy's POV~

When I woke up it was dark, I opened my blurry eyes to see a campfire a few feet away. I moaned as I struggled to get up. "Ugh… what happened." 

I pushed myself up into a sitting position, then dropped my throbbing head into the hands. My memories came crashing back to me as someone touched my shoulder. I jerked away and snapped my gaze to see Regu there. (A/N: He tends to come a lot after I take off, don't he? In both my other stories and this one. Oh well. ) I pushed him away as I stood up, but I lost my balance and fell back to the ground, Regu wrapped his arms around me before I could get up again. 

"Calm down, you crashed while you where flying, you need to rest." He whispered.

"No! I want to get away! You- you all blame me! I didn't do that! I- I couldn't…" I struggled to keep my tears at bay, but soon they fell. I wiped furiously at my eyes, trying so hard to stop.

"Its okay to cry, I won't tell if you don't want me to." He told me soothingly. I broke, my tears slid down my cheeks, as my body shook with the force of the sobs.

It was awhile later, my tears have long since stopped, we just sat there in silence. But a question just kept nagging at me. "Why did you follow me? Didn't you believe the note and everyone else?" I asked confused.

"I- I don't know what to believe, but I couldn't let you run out of here alone." He answered. I nodded and rested against his chest. 

"Thank you. For coming after me. Even if you don't believe me about the letter." I sighed, "No one else does."

"Well, we don't really have a reason to believe otherwise, so none of really know what to think. I think you changed their minds a little bit when you ran out of the room as upset as you were."

"But I would never do something so cruel. I don't know who did it, but I've never felt to alone. It feels like everyone is abandoning me for her." I choked a little and looked away from him.

"I won't abandon you, none of us will." He told me.

I stood up, pushing him away abruptly. "Then why did you all accuse me of writing that note? You didn't even tell me what happened before you pointed the finger at me! I don't know why anyone would do that, I certainly never will!" My power exploded around me, my feelings, my pain of being rejected the way I was, it showed in the color of my aura. I let out a heart-piercing scream as I showed the world my feelings, my power skyrocketed as I began to transform. My wild red hair became black as night, and my bright green eyes became the same color. My scream died out as my power leveled out. 

I looked down at myself, whispering, "What have I become…?" I held my hand up, shocked, my whole body glowed eerily. I been trying so hard to become a super saiyan, but this wasn't it. It was… different. The others, Regu, Asper, Cado, Maia, Chirusa… they became golden warriors. But me? What was wrong with me? Am I some kind of freak? 

"Crecy! What did you do?" Regu's voice carried around me do to the wind that I created.

I turned to him, my vision changed, I couldn't control this power. My saiyan nature was struggling to get loose, these bloodthirsty feelings were starting to brake free, I managed to get one word out before it took over completely. "Run!"   
  
He was frozen in place in his shock, unaware that I have lost my internal battle. My body launch itself at him, quickly shaking off his shock, he powered up to super saiyan quickly. He met my punch, but missed my kick. I sent him flying into a couple of trees. He jumped back up, but I was on him in no time. 

"Crecy! I don't want to hurt you! Power down!" She shouted over the wind.

I growled and began to attack harder, "Fight me! Don't hold back!" 

I began forcing him to attack, using any weakness I could remember, then not giving him a chance to get up when I knock him down. I jumped back after awhile of doing this, but stayed in fight stance. He pulled himself into a defense stance and wait for me to move.

"Fight me!" I growled again.

"No! I won't!"

"Then I'll kill you!" 

He looked me dead in the eyes, he knew I was serious, so slowly, reluctantly; he changed his stance to and offence stance. I grinned, but this wasn't my usual happy go lucky grin, this was more sinister. More cruel and unforgiving. I was making sure he knew what he was fighting. I felt his ki as he powered up to his fullest, to my hate, it surpassed my own.

"You were holding out on me!" I hissed as I jumped at him. I was ruthless and I didn't give into the fight, but this time he fought back, and I wasn't doing as well as I was before. I grunted as I was thrown back to the ground, my body was buried into the soil, leaving a crater. I pulled my self into a crouch and launched back at him. My eyes flashed dangerous as I realized that I was going to lose. I fazed right in front of him and tried to punch him, but suddenly he did something completely unexpected. He grabbed onto me and kissed me roughly on the lips. At first I tried to break away, but I was starting to come back to my senses. He took us back to the ground and we continued. I didn't think neither of us intended for it to go as far as it did…

****

________________________________________________________________

è Next morningç 

I felt something furry tickle my nose as I opened my eyes. Regu was lying down next to me. I blushed lightly as remembered last night. My nose tickled again as I gently took the object. I smiled as I began to pet Regu's tail. He curled up to me more and purred. 

He opened his eyes and smirked. I smirked back and kissed him lightly on the lips and stood up. "I guess we should get back." I said, suddenly feeling sick and dizzy as my previous emotions come back. He nodded, once again serious, then dressed. We flew back to the house, and Regu wrapped his arm around me for comfort. 

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I walked into the kitchen and saw that everyone just finished eating. Raven was still in my seat and they seemed to behaving like they didn't even notice that I was gone. I pushed my emotions down, and looked around the table. Asper stood up when we saw us come in.

"Crecy, we need to talk. Now." He stalked out of the room and I followed, looking at the other's expressions. I had to stop myself from trembling when I saw the cold looks I got from them. 

When we got into the other room, he shut the door and whirled around to me, "What the heck is wrong with you!? You know Raven is still recovering from what happened, she doesn't need you taunting her about it!" He yelled at me.

"What? I never did that!"

"Don't lie to me! She told about it! Whenever you were alone with her, you started taunting her! I know your better then that!" 

"I've been nothing but nice to her since she got here! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Crecy, I can't believe you." He paused, then continued. Sighing angrily, he finished, "I- we have decided that it would be better if you leave." 

I froze. What? How could he? How could any of them? Spinning around I opened the door, Regu stood up from his chair his eyes were wide. I saw that he believe what they said, even after last night, he completely abandoned me. 

Finally, I pulled myself up, stood tall and told them coldly, "I don't know what she has told you, but let me assure you, I did _nothing_ to her. I will never forgive you for this, and let me tell you. This will come back to you, not by me, but from her. She was in league with that man all along. Enjoy you're life, especially since I won't be in it anymore." I bowed deeply, then whispered, "Good Bye." I turned around and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah, I know, Kind of short, but I really wanted to leave it here. Enjoy the chapter, and…

****

REVIEW!!!!!!


	5. A New Life

****

Emotions

Disclaimer: If I owned it, do you honestly think I'd be here? NO! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5

~Crecy's POV~

I turned away from the house, the house that was home to so many do my memories. I walked down the street and came into the city. Satan city wasn't too busy at this time of night. I shivered as I walked down the street. I reached into my pocket to see if I had any money. 'A piece of lint, a penny, two dines, and old stick of gun, an old candy wrapper, I have nothing! Unless 11 cents can sustain me until I can get a job." I thought bitterly. I continued down an alley way, until the door to the side of the building opened and a guy was roughly thrown out.

"And don't come back! You can't sing, you won't get the food or apartment!" The bigger guy yelled. "Now get out of here!" The other guy scrambled to his feet and took off. Then he turned to me. "Can you sing?" 

I looked at him suspiciously. "Actually I can, Why do you want to know?"

"If you can settle the crowd down in there and bring me customers, then I make sure you get free food, a free place to stay and a paycheck." My eyes widen. 

'what are the odds?' I thought surprised. "Yeah, I can agree with that. What do I sing?" I followed him.

"What's your name?"

"Crecy."

"No, you're gonna have to get a better name then that! Get sumthin' like Pink or No doubt." He grunted.

"Call my Pyro, then"

****

________________________________________________________________ 

è 5 years laterç 

The last note played of the song as the crowd went wild. I'm a one person band, well, I'm actually a singer. I could only play the guitar, but as long as I had my tapes and sheets, the bands could play what I sang at the gigs I went to. I was getting kind of popular, I didn't go to the big gigs because I couldn't stand to face my friends and family again. I haven't forgiven them for what they did to me. But I never knew what happened after the abandoned me. I almost didn't want to know. 

The first club I worked at quickly became popular as word spread. It was then I found out I was pregnant. I wouldn't be able to support us both, but a tragedy only 5 months into it destroyed my last connection from my past. I was devastated and depressed for weeks, not to mention I was in the hospital. The one who had killed it was none other then the guy who was with Raven. I learned his name was Dameon. I hated him worse then my friends and family, it was because of them I lost my life, and the life that was growing inside of me. I knew that he has been watching me lately, ever since then. I was in the hospital weeks afterward, but I didn't care. I had to start taking depression pills because it got so bad. Unlike most Earth medicine, this stuff worked. 

I moved from club to club for awhile, working at each. Then I would move on. I had recently gotten an agent do to my growing fame. I just wanted money, I never wanted this. I gave a fake smile to the audience and walked off stage. 

"Your next show is in Satan city. Just one song with all the other bands that might break through. All the big time guys will be though" Karen grinned excitedly. 

"What! You know I don't do that type of stuff!" I turned to her.

"Oh, plez! You could really make it! I don't know why you insist on missing it!"

I sighed, "You're not leaving me alone until you make me go, are you?"

"I won't stop bugging you until you agree!" She squealed.

"FINE! I'll go. Are you sure its only one song?"

"Well…" She trailed off, looking away.

"WHAT! Don't tell me it's a WHOLE CONCERT!" I yelled.

"No! Its not. But If you win you have to do an encore performance." 

I sighed, relieved. "And thank Kami I won't win."

"You still have to have yours ready. Its an requirement." 

"That, I can do. So when is it?" 

Karen looked down at her clip bored and flipped through some of the pages. "Friday, the show starts at 7:00 pm and will go until 11:00 pm."

I nodded, "I better get my songs ready." 

****

________________________________________________________________

****

è That Fridayç 

I paced back and forth, nervous as could be. "Karen, I don't know how you got me here! I'm gonna kill you after this!"

"Oh no you won't! You'll be thanking me after this." She grinned.

I stopped pacing when I got right in front of her. "This is Satan city! Do you know what this means!?"

"Um… no I don't?" She looked at me confused.

I stopped when I realized what I was about to tell her. "Never mind… I feel sick… " I looked at her to find the room spinning. I ran into the bathroom and was reacquainted with lunch and breakfast. 

I pulled back to see Karen there, she rubbed my back soothingly and I smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you come. We can call it off if you want." She sighed.

I shook my head. "Let me have a few minutes alone and I'll come back out. I'm just nervous, that's all. I said I would do it and I'll do it." She nodded reluctantly and left the room.

I got up and locked the door, then washed my mouth out with water. I quickly fixed the light makeup that was being forced to wear, and walked out of the bathroom. Then Karen and some other girl walked up to me. She was of the people who worked backstage that I've seen getting the other contestants ready.

"You're next after this song. Be ready." She said the took my arm and pulled me to the trap door I was using to make my entrance. 

Karen followed me because I asked her to stay with me before I go on stage or I would bolt, even if It wasn't true. I would have stay anyways, but it was good to have some more support when I go on. 

"Geeze, I think she tried to break my arm. She was pulling hard enough." I said, even though It didn't hurt.

"Don't let her preoccupy your thoughts. Calm down and get ready for you song. Oh Kami, I feel like I'm the one going up there!" She exclaimed.

"No, you get the easy job!" I teased while acting upset.

"Oh your fine. But your up! Break a leg!" 

"WHAT! Why would I want to do that?!"

"Its an expression!" 

"… I knew that."

"Riiight…"

Next thing I know the plat form is going up and its time. Time for me to sing my heart out. 'Augh… I think I'm going to pass out.' I thought. I pushed all thoughts form my head and prepared myself, my guitar hung on my shoulder as I put a blank expression on my face. 

The plat form stopped its rise when it reached the stage. The lights dimmed as the smoke that surrounded my body began to clear.

"EVERYONE! LET ME INTRODUCE PYRO!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heh, did you actually thin I would let you see the concert too? BWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! Cliffhanger! Or, and in case you wondering, Pyro is short for… the longer version of the word… AH! I can't remember! NOOOO!!! I'm am SO over dramatic here. Must be the pop sickle and cookie dough…Ohz wellz. Anywayz, Pyro means fire starter. Its my nickname, not because I actually start fires, but I think fire is pretty. But only when Its in a fire place or something. I don't think its kewl to have a whole forest burn down or anything and I am VERY aware of how dangerous it can be. SO… yeah. Plus my hair is red, Which it really is, so I think its kewl…Never mind, I'm rambling… So…

****

REVIEW!!!!


	6. The Concert

****

Emotions

Disclaimer: These are getting annoying. I dun own it! Got it! No, natta, zero, zip, nilch, Iie! *Shakes head* Now you can't sue me! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! 

Er- yeah…. I'm broke anyhow. I only have my nickel. Wanna hear the good news or the bad news of my nickel? Good News: Its name is Phillip! Bad News: it's a girl nickel! 

(I dun own that either, got it off the Fairly Odd Parents by watching one too many with my lil cousin. -_-")

So… Now you READ!!!!!!!!! 

____

/ //|||\\\

( [|].[|] )

\ ~ /

V 

*Points up* Like my weird person? His name is Bob. Everyone say "Hi Bob!"

Everyone else: *Silence*

****

Crecy (If that doesn't come out right, its Crecy): *Sweat drop* Er- HI BOB!!!! *Over enthusiastic* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6

~Crecy's POV~

"EVERYONE! LET ME INTRODUCE PYRO!!!!"

I began to play my guitar a few minutes after the music started, the I began to sing while walking almost seductively up to the front of the stage, the smoke blowing around me, I started to sing, 

"Perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that  
  
  
never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled  
  
  
look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now I know she  
  
  
never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
  
without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie   


  
I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
and I don't love you anymore  


She never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled  


  
It never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool"

(I also dun own "Everybody's fool" by Evanescence. Dang, I dun own a lotta things. *Pouts*)

After the last note played, I grinned as I scanned the crowd, then froze. 'They were here! I can't believe it! There's here!' I mentally panicked. I walked off stage as my turn was over. I went back to Karen and started taking deep breaths.

"I- I can't breathe. Oh Kami, I can't believe I did that. I don't feel so good…. Where are my pills?" I said way too fast.

"Calm down, its okay. Its over, you were amazing!" Karen cheered while trying to get my mind off of how sick I am.

I sat down by one of the benches and tried to get my breathing straight. I lay down and Karen sat by my head. She pulled her jacket under my head and I calm down enough to take the pills I have been given. Once I was completely relaxed, I whispered to Karen, "Wake me up when its time to say who the winners are. I'm too tired." She nodded and I drifted off.

When I woke up, Karen wasn't behind me any more. I pushed myself up into a sitting position, I felt much better. I looked up at see a loud commotion and a bunch of security guards. Karen was yelling at none other then my brothers.

"What do you mean we can't see her!? We're family! We have a right to see our sisters!" Asper shouted at her.

"She told me herself! She doesn't have any family! I don't know who you are, but shut the heck up! She's sleeping and with your yelling, then she'll wake up!" Karen said in a slightly raised voice.

I took a deep breath then walked over to them, "_Was_ sleeping. Now will someone tell me what is going on?" 

"Crecy! It's us! We're all here! Can we talk to you?" Cado said.

"Oh and you mean Raven too? Please, you kick me out of the house then expect me to come back with you when I've finally started making my own living? I Don't Think So!" I snapped back at him.

"You know these people?" Karen asked incredulously. 

"No, not anymore." I stated then turned to the security guys. "Please take these guys out of my site, they don't belong back here."

"Wait! Crecy! At least talk to us! We know now! Raven was making us act that way! We had no choice!" Asper said as the guard took his arm and pulled him out. 

I turned my back to their shouting then walked over to the curtain to see how far along the show was. 

"Um, Crecy, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but how do you know them?" Karen asked.

"Those were my brothers. Something happened 5 years ago, something I'd rather not talk about."

"Okay, but remember, I'm here when you do." Karen said then looked at the clock, "You better get ready, you have to be what your going to wear if you win."

"I know." I walked into the dressing room then got changed. I was now in a black, skin-tight, leather pants, and a dark red shirt that looked like someone just took red strips of clothes and wrapped around me. It went around my neck, then wrapped around my chest, and barely covered my stomach as it went around once, then stopped at my waist. It had no sleeves and it went well with the song I picked. For makeup, I had smoky eyes, and some glitter spread all over my where any skin was showing. I also had blood red lipstick on that didn't clash with my complexion and black boots.

When I came back out back stage, Karen ran over to me and said, "You have only a few minutes to get into place! Good luck!" She gave me a quick hug then went off with to the side; I got into place in a line with all the other people who were trying out. 

"AND, NOW FOR THE FINAL PART OF THE CONCERT, LETS GREAT ALL OUR CONTESTANTS!!!" The announcer guy said.

I placed a smirk on my face as our line began to move on stage. Since I wasn't so into singing this time, I could see the audience. Almost against my will, I searched out my old friends. They were all looking straight at me and began waving at me when I looked at them. They looked generally the same, all except Regu. He looked straight at me and I could feel the old feelings return. The ones I have been feeling since I left, only this time it was much stronger. It was then that I realized what it was, it was withdrawal.

'But we didn't even mark each other! It can't be that! But, when I was pregnant, that was probably what started the bonding. Oh, Kami… This just gets worse and worse.' I thought bitterly. I still didn't forgive them, any of them.

"NOW!!! THE WINNER OF THIS CONTEST IS………… PYRO!!!!!" 

My eyes widened in shock, but I kept my smirk on and walked over to the front of the stage. Now it was time to sing my second song. 'Oh, I bet this song will get their attention.' I thought as I pulled my guitar in front of me. (It was hanging at an angle behind me). 

I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?  
  
My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
  
do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?  
  
My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
  
my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will I be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide  


(I dun own Evanescence's song, 'Tourniquet') 

The song died down and then one of the big time agents came up and congratulated me. Camera's flashed as I gave a wide grin. Turning to the side of the stage I waved Karen to come on, which she did. _Very_ hesitantly. 

As soon as she came close enough, I laughed as I grabbed her and pulled her next to me. "Hey! I just want to thank a few people for helping me get this far!" My voice echoed all throughout the concert. "First off, I wanna thanks Karen here because she was the one that got me this far!" I was excited when they all started clapping and cheering. I thought Karen was going to pass out. "I would also like to thank the first place I ever played as Pyro! And guess what! It all started here in Satan city! Thanks 21!!" (That's the name of the bar. I dun care if its not a very good name.) They cheered some more and Then I finished. "Now, one more thing, I want to thank all of you for thinking my music was actually good! Never in a million years did I think I could get this far!" The crowd went wild at the point.

"Well! That's all for now! But first lets give a round of applause to our winner and those who tries out!" He yelled into the microphone. Once the crowd settled down again, he finished up, "And remember! Look for a new CD from Pyro soon!" Me and Karen all walked off stage and went to talk with the Agent. 

"Well, first we need you to sign this contract and we can get this show on the road!" He said excitedly. "And by the way, you can call me Jack." I nodded and followed him into the office to check out the papers.

I read over it and looked back up to him, "There's just one more thing I want you to include."

"What is it? I'm sure we can fit it in."

  
"I want Karen to come with me. Like she's part of the band, even if she doesn't do anything on stage. And she gets paid a decent amount." I answered.

"Done. That was simple enough. Let me get that placed in there and we can get you to sign it." He handed it over to some guys and told them the deal, they nodded and ran back into a different room where his secretary was. About 10 minutes later they came back and handed it to Jack. "Here you go. We had this all set up in case you needed to change anything. Just sign here and put your initials here."  
  
I nodded and signed the contract. "There you go, but my and Karen are leaving for now. You have my phone number, right?" 

'Yes, we have all of that. I'll call you soon." He stated and the two of us left. We walked out the back way and started to chat.

"HA! I told you that you would win!" Karen said excitedly.

"So? I thought I was gonna die of being so nervous before I went on stage!"

"But you didn't!"

" Please, I got to revisit Lunch!" (Not that Lunch…)

" But you won!"

"Quit being so optimistic." I grumbled.

" Oh come on! You've made it! The big one! Your on the top!"

"And I'm taking you with me so I can through you off when we get high enough." I joked.

"Ha ha." She started sarcastically, only to get interrupted.

"Crecy, I need to talk to you. Please." A man about my age stepped forward. I couldn't see him because his coat covered him.

"Well, normally the question would be how do you know my name, but since I just came from a contest that I won, that would be pretty pointless." I remarked. "Hey, Karen, I'll see you around, then?" 

"Oh right, but are you sure I can leave you alone?"

"You know me. I'll be fine."

"That's what I'm worried about. See ya." She turned to leave and I looked back to the guy.

"So, what do you want?" I asked. I was usually this cold until I could tell if the person I'm talking to if friend of foe.

"Crecy, Its me." The guy pulled off his hood to show Regu there.

"Oh, you? Never mind, I thought it might be someone important." I spat as I started around him. He reached out a grabbed my arm, but as soon as he did, a jolt was sent up my body. I turned to him to see that the same happened to him.

"Crecy, please. Let us explain, we didn't mean to kick you out. It was Raven. You were right all along." He said, moving closer to me. I didn't move, I couldn't. I was frozen in place, the need coursing through my veins. The need to touch him and kiss him was almost overwhelming. Saiyan instincts started to take over as he pushed me up against the wall. He kissed me fiercely and I couldn't hold back any longer. That night we found my apartment where I live alone and bound ourselves together forever. We gave ourselves together, mind, body and soul.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, Hope you liked it! And, in case you wanna know, I'm putting off **Life Sucks** until I finish this fic. I wanna finish this before I work on the sequel. So… yeah. So, Plez…

**__**

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	7. Remeeting old friends

**Emotions**

Disclaimer: I dun own a lotta things, DBZ happens to be one of them. You should know that by now. Especially since If I DID own it, I won't be here write now. 

   ____

  / //|||\\\

  ( [|].[|] )

   \  ~   /

      V 

 Yay! Bob is back! HI BOB!!!!!!! 

ROFLMFAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**~*~Crecy~*~**

Chapter 7

~Crecy's POV~

When I woke up in the morning, I yawned and sat up only to find it difficult when Regu's tail was wrapped securely around my waist. I looked down sleepily and smiled lightly. I haven't slept that good since I was back at my old house. He woke up and smirked at me. Yanking me back down into the soft covers of the bed, he kissed me gently. 

"I missed you." He whispered.

I frowned suddenly, "What happened when I left. What about…" I nearly growled at the name, "Raven?"

He pulled me closer, burying his head in my shoulder, he spoke quietly in my ear, "We would have never have done that, you mean so much to us, to me. But it was too late that we were able to overcome the strange spell put over us. Raven had this devise that made us believe her, to begin to think that you were the bad one. We've been searching for you for the past 4 years." 

I closed my eyes as I took everything in. 'All my suffering was for nothing? 5 years of struggling to learn _this?_ How cruel can fate be?' I thought bitterly. I held him closer to my body, not wanting to leave the comfort of the safe room. 

Suddenly the phone rang, jolting us from our relaxed state. I sighed as I moved my hand over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Crecy! Is that you?"

"Yes, who is it?"

"It's me Asper! And you better not hang up!" 

"I know, I know. Raven made you, right?"

"Uh… yeah… How did you find out?"

"Heh, Regu and me had a… talk…"

"WHAT!? Is he there with you!?"

I hid a smile as I handed it over to him.

Regu winced as he brought it up to his ear, "Uh…hi?

"What did you do to my little sister!?"

"Do you really want to know?"

I smothered a laugh because with my oldest brother yelling, I could hear the conversation just fine.

"REGU!!"

"I met up with her last night after the concert." 

"You didn't… did you…?"

"Uh… yes… actually we did…" He paused as a loud thump was heard and nothing else. "Asper? You there?"

Another voice came on, "What did you tell him? Asper passed out." It was Cado.

"Um… Me and Crecy are now official mates." He answered. By now I had pushed my head into the pillow while trying to keep in my laughter. 

"Really? Can I come to the wedding? There's gonna be cake, right?" 

I took the phone back and yelled, "CADO!! You don't even say 'hi' to your lost sister?" I mock-pouted as I waited for his answer.

"Hi… so about the cake?"

"You're hopeless!" I gave the phone back to Regu as I crossed my arms and stuck out my bottom lip.

"Well, we got to get going. We'll come by today."

"Just watch out because I think Asper's going to attack you when you come."

"Heh, I know. Bye."

Yelling into the phone before Cado could hang up, I said "Tell Chirusa and Maia I say Hi!"

Regu shrugged and hung up. Then he turned to me. "Do we have to get up yet?"

I smirked," Well, what do you have in mind?"

"Breakfast, actually." He grinned and I smacked him over the head with the pillow.

I laughed as I got up, grabbed my clothes for the day and took a quick shower. Afterwards, I went into the kitchen and proceeded to make breakfast for two hungry saiyans. 

**________________________________________________________________**

èLater that dayç

Me and Regu were sitting outside my old house in a car. I gripped the steering wheel tighter and started to breathe harder. "Um… I don't think I can do this." Regu wrapped his arm around me comfortingly.

"You can do it. I'm right here." He said.

"Why do I have the feeling like this has happened before?" I moaned as I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the car door. Regu followed and wrapped his tail around me as we walked to the door.

We hadn't even knocked before the door was thrown open. 

"Crecy!" Maia shouted as her and Chirusa talked me to the ground in a tight hug.

I tried to laugh and breathe at the same time, which really wasn't working at the moment. "…Air…becoming an issue…"I gasped.

They laughed and fell to the side, leaving me trying to catch my breath.

"Glad to have you back! Now you're not leaving again because we'll tie you down if we have to!" Chirusa grinned.

"Oh well, then. I think I left something in my car." I started to get up, but both of my friends grabbed my arms and pulled my back down.

"You're not going anywhere!" Maia yelled. 

Then Cado walked outside and raised an eyebrow. "Well, Asper's still out cold. You woulda thought that he would be up by now." Suddenly a large power surge erupted from inside the house and a second later. Asper was outside and holding Regu by his shirt as a super saiyan.

 I rolled my eyes and walked up to him. Tapping him on the shoulder, I smiled sweetly and said, "Asper! Why don't you let him down?" 

"Can't I hurt him just a lil bit?" He pouted, still holding him up.

"No."

Asper sighed and put Regu down but continued to glare at him. Regu grinned then walked behind me, putting some distance between them. 

"Let's go inside, shall we" I asked then headed towards the door. It might have been 5 years, but I guess it didn't matter anymore.

As soon as we got inside, I was immediately rushed into the best chair in the house and they were asking if I was hungry and stuff. I sweat dropped, and replied, "Uh, guys? I'm fine. Really. No need to go over bored."

They all kinda realized what they were doing, and sat down and an uncomfortable silence filled the room. 

"So….. How's everyone doing?" I asked, not liking the sudden silence. 

I'm so mean! I haven't updating in like forever! I wanna write, but the only times I get to are Wednesdays and weekends, if even then! SO here you go folks! It took me about 4 weeks to get this out. Enjoy! 

**R**E****V****I****E****W****!!****


End file.
